Snow
by Angiesheep
Summary: short one-shot about Bella and Edward admiring the snow. Hidden meaning ;


**A/N: I am really looking forward to winter (in the southern hemisphere lol), just wanted to update writing with a REALLY short, dainty one-shot, it's kind of dead but I hope you enjoy regardless. It basically takes part after eclipse (BD never happening) It's kind of disconnected, interpret it for yourself and tell me what you think happened. ;)**

---------------------------------------------

All was peaceful in Forks. The sun was shining gently down on the large tuft of grass. The flowers in shades of lilac, yellow and white had disappeared, and in its place was a thin layer of flaky snow resting gently between each strand of grass. Under the shade of a large willow tree, one heart beat intently. The other sat as still as stone and felt as cold as the snow surrounding them.

Edward clasped Bella's weak hand, holding her securely. She turned her head to face him, smiling softly towards his direction. Words were not needed for a moment like this, actions were well enough.

Bella looked past Edward at the snow falling gracefully. Here they were sheltered from everything, the snow, the cold, the struggles. They didn't have to hide. She closed her eyes and lived in the moment, the perfection of that minute. She didn't have to worry, the thought of staying here forever with Edward had floated around in her mind.

She opened her eyes to the symphonic voice she'd forever be in tuned with. Nothing could've sounded more warming than the voice of Edward Cullen.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" He spoke quietly, as if his voice would've hurt her.

Bella clutched the snow with her free hand, running her fingers through it, "It's beautiful isn't it? The way I can feel nothing but my love for you at this moment? I can't even feel the cold."

Edward grinned, a thousand suns would never compete and somehow, everything fit back into the jigsaw of peace. The musical silence that had been interrupted now stood still.

Reluctantly, Bella had closed her eyes again. The scene had been imprinted in her mind, there was no problem there. Their time here was running out. Soon, the whole meadow would be engulfed with a thick layer of snow.

Edward's eyes cried out, even in Bella's mind there was pain. She didn't want to think of the future, of what would happen next. She only wanted to feel what she felt at this moment, and forget about the looming cloud over her head.

She opened her eyes, everything was as she had left it. The wind had blown tiny stray flakes onto Edward's face, they sat there like they'd never melt. Bella wiped his cool cheek and felt the flakes instantly melt as they touched her warm skin. It was unbelievable how young Edward still was, how time would never change him.

"Could we just stay here?" She whispered with a soft voice, "I don't want to leave."

He nodded, agreeing to one of her few requests.

"I love you," Bella whispered, staring right at Edward.

He didn't smile, "I know."

This time Edward closed his eyes. His shoulders relaxed slightly but there was always that sense of seriousness evading his complexion. Edward was a beacon of perfection, as always. His angular jaw line clenched, as his eyebrows frowned then relaxed. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even more tired as his long eyelashes flittered slightly.

He was thinking about Bella. Was there a time where he was never? She was a cause for concern now more than ever. He only wished their time wasn't limited.

Bella was still observing Edward intently, "Do you remember when you gave me this ring?"

He looked down at the ring dangling on her tiny finger, it looked weak, "I was so scared, more than I had ever been in my entire life. It's hard to believe that I don't regret being afraid, but I love you more for that."

He nodded, agreeing with her. Bella loosened her body into the ground, enjoying the feeling of the snow slowly falling. She knew Edward would never have let her freeze if she hadn't pleaded with him, and she only wanted to feel it one more time. The quick sting of freezing snow tingling against her skin was painful to say the least, but probably the second best sensation she had felt in awhile, Edward's being the best. She thought of the drought she had been suffering, the constant regime of omnipresent days staying inside with Edward. It was her choice, the others would've let her out but she'd caused them so much pain it was her choice to stay inside. They were all just so concerned that she was breakable, a fragile human. They didn't want to lose what would be their last moments with her, or so they thought.

"No matter what happens from here on in," Bella breathed heavily, he warm breath against Edwards face as they rested heads, "I'll always be with you. I'll always, here or not, be thinking of you Edward."

He held her head, trying not to think of what was inevitably going to happen. Edward's eyes were closed shut in frustration, yet he had no regrets, he could never hurt Bella.

Bella was tired. She whispered enchantingly one last, "I love you." before closing her eyes.

All was peaceful in Forks, yet quietly a broken heart sobbed.


End file.
